


Fallen Stars, Fallen gods

by The_Egg1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Canonicaly character sickness, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanity being self-destructive like always, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Revenge, Sick Character, Star Gods, This is a work of my ocs mmyeah, angst with happy ending, space gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Egg1/pseuds/The_Egg1
Summary: Once, he was a god. His hair shone of pure white in the scene of the battlefield, the earth trembling to its core feeling the power of an abruptly bright star. It turned to gray and black.Now dust.As the stardust fell between shaking fingers, she wondered, 'For how long we are going to be apart?'The Star of the North fell, and on its grave, the flaming sun grieves the loss of her lost love.Even if everything burned to its ashes, nothing could calm the sadness in her chest. Even if the flames once burned her insides, now it was cold.'Can we meet in the purest of skies once again, my one?'-------------------------x Serie of Drabbles of Asteria/Nova, my Characters
Relationships: Asteria/Nova





	Fallen Stars, Fallen gods

The Palace of the North Polaris Star was a cold place, with blue dark colors and some ice and snow there and there, although she preferred weather warmer, it wasn't like she didn't get used to it over time.

As she waited in the Front Garden, the smaller Pryas, creatures spirit-bird like, swirled around her, curious, even if this wasn't the first time she visited that part of the galaxy, this seemed a new experience altogether for the younger beings. 

One of the little ones fell in her head, as it was too small to fly properly, the creature of soft white colour and fluffy body bounced a little before falling off the red-haired head, this time, the goddess extended her hands and the prya fell in there, the translucid plumes disappeared in the air as the creature looked at the one who was holding it now with curious eyes.

  
  


Normally, she wouldn't be able to hold living creatures, his body temperature too high to be able to keep them safe around her, less if it was close to being touched. However, the Pryas were spirits, born of the stardust that fell from some falling stars, so they couldn't feel the warmness of the solar-formed-god.

It was needed just a movement of her hands to help the little fluffy ball be back at its flying thing.

One of the oldest creatures there, a pink Arya, appeared at her side, she was Nashira, whose duty in the Palace was to maintain the peace, at least for most of the days.

The dragon-like creature talked with a soft voice, "Our Lord must be about to arrive, Lady Asteria. We apologize for keeping you bored"

  
  
  


The goddess remained in her serious facade and after scaring gently some other pryas who started to fly around her head, Asteria decided to answer, "I don't mind waiting a little longer for just a chat and a cup of tea"

Although, in that place, the tea was always cold. 

Nashira lowered her head a little before disappearing in the amount of dandelions seeds and breeze.

She hadn't had to wait longer in the Garden of Icy Flowers -which was just a bunch of crystallized plants, not much- before a familiar presence appeared finally.

Her glance of flames encountered a pair of galaxy ones, and the owner of the last, walked inside the room with an elegant posture, before stopping once he was in front of his visitor. 

"My, my. Lady Asteria, you really came to the Palace of the North Polaris Star wearing an armor?" The other god scolded softly, although his face betrayed his teasing intentions.

The red-haired knight gave him a puzzled look, before gesturing at her battle clothes, an armor made of bright iron and shielded by the minerals found in the warmest planet in that solar system. They were her clothes, what was wrong with them?

"These are my clothes" she signaled the obvious, gaining an annoyed expression from her companion, as he took a seat on the other side of the crystal table.

"I know~ However, we aren't in war anymore, why do you keep wearing them?" with a swirl of his hand, a set of teacups appeared suspended in the air before slowly placing themselves in the table. 

She hadn't thought about that, she didn't _care_ about that, her race was formed by ferocious warriors as the Fire Dragons were, not even a single time she questioned the usage of the war clothes even if a conflict wasn't happening round.

But, this time, she maybe could make an exception.

And so, as she closed her eyes, the flames of her power consumed her body for a few minutes, while the other god kept his attention in the cup of cool tea in his hands. It continued for a few seconds before the embers disappeared and let at sight the visual of the Solar goddess in normal clothes like the ones the other wore but in warm colors.

Asteria sighed, and the other, Nova, turned his gaze to the woman and smiled softly after seeing her less formal looks, satisfied. "That's a lot better"

His words and that smile made the older immortal's face do combustion as a light blush appeared in her cheeks, embarrassed of feeling her heart skip a beat inside her chest.

To ignore her self emotions, Asteria decided to take her own teacup and drink the cold liquid from inside, helping her to cool down some steam she felt in her face although it was so cold in the Palace.

The pair of immortals drank their respective teas, and fell in a conformant silence for a few minutes, before Asteria noticed something strange when she looked at the young mage's smaller hands, they looked almost black, like something had been extending through his body.

Concerned and confused, she couldn't resist the urge to grab the other's right arm, the one where she could see the strange marking better. Her sudden action took a surprised squeak from Nova, who widened his eyes, startled. 

"What happened to your arm?" she asked, examining it a little longer before turning her gaze to the soft blue-haired man, whose eyes avoided hers immediately. The face, or the other's arms, didn't look like this the last time they'd met in the God of Arts' land, Asteria recalled. What could've possibly happened to provoke _that_?

Forcing his arm out of the woman's hold, Nova attracted the affected hand closer to his chest, without looking Asteria in the face. "Nothing. It's a silly thing"

"It doesn't look like 'nothing', then. Have you been wounded?" 

Quickly, the god answered, "No! I'm fine." 

"Then?"

The other didn't answer.

And Asteria remembered.

'A nova it's just a star who one day to another starts to shine with too much force at once, bright yet ephemeral. Their vital energy fades earlier than one of the other's universe beings'

It couldn't be, right?

.

.

.

Right?

But her memory was good, a blessing and a curse, she remembers how the God of Arts' hair had once shone brightly in the gray skies of the human war, the purest of colors swirling in the wind as its owner shook the earth to its core.

But the once bright and glamorous hair, turned to the sight of the nocturnal sky that filled the galaxy now. 

She couldn't bear to say the words out loud, and even so, the phrase escaped through her lips, doubting what she was thinking, "You…- You're dying" for the first time in all those years her, the Goddess of Bravery, stuttered.

The other shouted, raising from his seat abruptly. "I'm not!"

The entire palace tremble, as its master groaned painfully, holding tightly his chest, an expression of agony flashed in Nova's face.

Worried, Asteria rose from her seat too and rushed to the other's side, her hands falling in the shaking shoulders, as the other curved on his own stomach, a hand in his mouth while a harsh cough left his throat. The goddess could feel that her flaming blood froze at the sight of the other's hair turning almost black, some little stars that were shining in the sight died along with the light colors.

How could this happen so soon?

Never in all her life, she saw a star dying this quickly. It would happen just in case the being did…-

"Nova, what have you done?" she asked, growing desperate. But the other couldn't answer. "What have you done?!" Asteria repeated.

Gasping, she let the other go, backing a few steps, shocked. "No, you didn't…"

"You did a contract...with the humans?" 

When the other didn't answer, his coughing slowly dying, she assumed her suspicions were right. 

"A contract with humanity. What were you thinking?! Their blood would stain yours and led you to death! Why did you do it?! What about them is worth your immortality?! Bless them if one thing, this is different. You can die!"

Cleaning his mouth, Nova recovered himself after minutes, and looked at the angry goddess. "They were suffering. They need my power more than I do"

She snapped even more, "They don't deserve it! Break down the contract! Right now, before it's too late!"

Nova shook his head softly, and gave her a tiny smile. "I can't do that. They'll die"

With that, the powerful solar immortal was brought to her knees. " _Please_ "

"Please, Nova, I beg you. I...I can't lose you..."

Even if she begged, the other didn't give up. He was already determined.

To die...?

.

.

"Did you hear that? The North Star extinguished!"

"What? Really? What will happen to the ones blessed for it?"

"I don't know, but the president is freaking out about it"

"Of course he'd be, the Star of The North was the brighter ones in the entire sky, you know it. "

"It seems he acquired a poor and weak one."

.

.

_'Something provoked his death'_ she heard the Pryas say. As the dust fell from the red-haired woman.

_'What if a human did it?'_ another suggested.

And now, in a tree where certain stardust was brought by the falling star in agony that arrived from the vast sky of the Earth. A certain Goddess of Justice, remained mourning her lost love, the once bright star.

She'll find who provoked the fall of one of the sky's beings.

"Now, and always" she promised.

And the Earth burned to its core.

  
  


_'Depart well, love of mine.'_

_'We'll meet again...'_

_Once this planet it's back to its origins, the sky will be the same as the one we met under, may we meet once again one more time._

_////////////_

_A/N: Here are the Nova and Asteria drawings I did._

__

_-Asteria_

__

_-Nova._

**Author's Note:**

> 1- This is a story I've been working on for a while. I love to write about this pair of sweet beans.
> 
> 2-I've drawings of Nova and Asteria, if you want to give it a try, please take a look at my Twitter and my Instagram.
> 
> Twitter: @Fujo111  
> Instagram: Liliths_coffee
> 
> I'll try to post them here tho.
> 
> 3-thank you @to whoever took a moment to read this ¿


End file.
